Keypads for mobile devices are generally small due to the size of the devices. Users with large fingers often inadvertently select multiple keys when only a single key is desired. In some larger devices, the space between keys is enlarged in an effort to mitigate the problem. In some devices, the number of keys on the keyboard is reduced in order to enlarge the remaining keys. However, many mobile devices, such as smart cellular telephones, include a standard QWERTY-type keyboard with small closely-spaced individual keys.